Friend Badge/Tutorial
Friend Badges: Tutorial __TOC__(click on an image to see it more easily) Templates Templates are very helpful when wanting to apply certain code or text to multiple pages without having to go and copy and paste it. They're very similar to function in many other coding languages, in that only the name of the function/template has to be inputted instead of the content. In this case, we'll be using them to make friend badges. Making Templates Making templates is just like making pages, except the page must be named "Template:name of template". This tells the computer that the page is a template page, and then acts like one. Applying Templates Let's say that there was a page called "Template:Hello", a.k.a. a template called "Hello". On this template were the words "Hi Hey Hello Howdy", which needed to be applied to a lot of pages. To apply the template "Hello", one would type on the wanted pages. Nowiki Tags Nowiki tags are very helpful when it comes to displaying code in a pretty way. Nowiki tags are simply code here. Nowiki tags simply make the code not work. They send a signal to the computer saying that the code is actually just text and then shows the code. These are used in friend badges (and all badges, actually (most templates, too)) to show what code will make the template work. For example, if you put at the bottom of your badge " " it'll just show . Friend Badges Friend badges are used to show people who your friend is! These are templates used for saying "you are so-and-so's friend". Friend badges can have very simple code or very complicated. We'll be making simple friend badges today. Examples of Friend Badges Char's Friend! By having this badge on your profile, you've won Charlotte's friendship! This means that she considers you an amazing friend! You've known her for some time, and you've connected tons over the years internet. You and her most likely have at least a few inside jokes that no one else would understand, and you're probably also a weirdo like her, and probably also a strange duck. If not, that's fine, though! You can call on her to help with anything from coding bugs to identity crises and she'll at least try to help, although she may not be too much of a life-saver for identity crises, and she'll call on you from time to time on some things along those lines. You're an inclusive, supportive friend, and that's what matters. You're only allowed to add this to your profile with permission from Char, but to do it, type if you do not, into the source code! Ask her for more details, if you need. ---- ----- Friend badge If you recived this badge, ---------------- thinks you're OUTSTANDING!!!!! She loves your kindness and values your friendship. ----- thinks you're kind, funny, and amazing to be around. Thank you for being such a good friend. Take care!!!!!! " " ---- Coding Credits Friend Badge Criteria Please make your friend badge have... #...a colored background #...a border #...your name and/or username #...the code for the template in nowiki tags